Dark Trust
by sesshomaruslover200
Summary: Haruto Yamazaki was very young when she left the Mist Village as she has a special kekkai genkai and someone is interested and it's none other then Orochimaru. Will she fall in love with the evil Sannin or will she die trying to escape from his grasp?
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Sesshomaruslover200 and I'm going to write my Naruto fanfic here.

Oh Also I don't own Naruto but I wished I did...

Chapter 1

You start to walk along the road to the Leaf Village as you sighed deeply.

"Man all this walking made me really hungry". As you enter the village you see people talking and doing normal things as you moved some of your black hair out of your face. _Hmmm...I wonder where I could eat around here?_ You then look to see a noodle stand as it was called Ichiraku Ramen. You decide to eat here as you walk in and smile.

"Excuse me could I have some ramen please"? "Of course miss". "Arigato" You sit down as you go through ten bowls of ramen.. You grin happily as the two people look at you. "Huh...what"? "Why miss you ate ten bowls of ramen". "I know...I can eat more if you'd like". "N-No that's alright..." "Ok then...I'll be seeing ya".

You then look to see a boy with spiky blonde hair with blue eyes wearing a orange ninja outfit growling a little as you walk up behind him. "Grrrr...stupid Sasuke now I have to train by myself". "Ummm...excuse me"? "Huh"? The boy then looks at you as you smile. "I seem to have heard your problem and so I have nothing else to do so could I train with you"? "Uhhh..s-sure miss". "You can call me Haruto Yamazaki ok". "Okay then call me Naruto Uzumaki". "Ok Naruto Uzumaki then shall we begin"? "Yeah begin it on"! "Ok".

Naruto then comes at you as you block his punch and kick his side. "Oh now come now Naruto...you'll have to do better then that". "Shadow Clone Jutsu"! "Huh"? Clones of Naruto then surround you as you smirk. _So this boy can use Shadow Clone jutsu...interresting. _

You then grab two kunai knives as you stab the clones as they start to disappear. "W-What"? You then pinned Naruto to the ground as you press the kunai against his neck. "Naruto you fight very well but I've won".

"Hey Naruto". "Hmmm"? You and Naruto both look to see a girl with pink short hair and green eyes while wearing a red ninja outfit running up to you two as a boy with black spiky end hair with onxy black eyes while wearing a black ninja outfit walking behind her come to you. "Naruto..."?

You then release Naruto as you put the kunai away. "S-Sakura, Sasuke what are you both doing here"? "Naruto you baka"! The girl then punchs Naruto upside the head as he yelps in pain. "What was that for"!

"Kakashi-sensei wanted to see us you loser..." "Shut up"! "hehehe...well Naruto-kun I'll be seeing you then". "You were about to walk away when the other boy glances at you. "Naruto who is that"? "Oh...ummm". You then smile as you say "I'm Haruto Yamazaki". "You your new to the village right"? "Why yes how could you tell". "Your headband...it's from the Mist Village". "Yes I'm a Mist Village ninja...but I left". "I see..." "Well I'm Sakura Haruno". You then look at the other boy as he sighs slightly. "Sasuke...Uchiha". "Ahhhh...so you're the last of the Uchihas besides Itachi-kun huh"? Sasuke then glares at you as he growls. "You know that bastard"! You giggle a little as you shake your head. "No not really...his name just spreads around". "Then what with the "kun"Haruto-chan"? "Just a little thing I do to sometimes". "Besides even if I knew Itachi Uchiha I don't think I'd be here right now right Sasuke-kun". Sasuke rolls his eyes as he says "Yeah whatever".

"Well we should go now...it was nice meeting you Haruto-chan". "Same here Sakura-chan". "I'll be seeing you too Naruto and Sasuke-kun". "Y-Yeah..." "Hn..."

As you see the three leave off you decide to find the Hokage's Office as you look around and find it. "Ummm...excuse me could I speak with the Hokage please"? "Yes one moment miss". You wait sliently as your dark brown eyes look around the room.

"The Hokage may see you now..." "Ok". You walk into the office as you see a old man while wearing white and red robes wth a hat that said fire. "What can I do for you"? "I know this is sudden but could I please live in this village...I was kicked out of my village and I would like to find a place called home".

"Hmmmm...I see well what's your name"? "Haruto Yamazaki". "I see...Haruto Yamazaki of the Mist". "Hehehe..." "Hmmmm...ok I'll have a place for you within a week but in the mean time I would like you to stay with one of my trustworthy jonin". "Ok

then". "Please come in Kakashi". _Kakashi...that name sounds familiar. _

You then see a guy with spiky sliver hair while wearing a jonin vest and outfit as his face was covered up and his headband covered his right eye. "Yes Hokage-sama"? "Kakashi could you please let Haruto Yamazaki stay with you for while so her place can be made"? "Of course". You look at him and blush. "Well then shall we go Haruto"? "A-Alright". You ans Kakashi soon leave the Hokage's Office as you head for his house.

* * *

Hokage-sama

You watch as Haruto leaves with Kakashi. _So she has come to this village...even though her village kicked her out and wanted nothing to do with her. _"Hokage-sama...is something wrong"? "No not at all..." You look out of the window as the wind slowly blows outside. "This wind...feels sinister". "Sinister how"? "The presence seems familiar". _It couldn't be...Orochimaru could it? _

Hmmmmm..I wonder how life for Haruto Yamazaki will be now that she has entered the Leaf Village...

Well you'll have to wait until next time Hope you enjoyed

Sesshomaruslover200


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One Week Later...

You and Kakashi were heading to the Hokage's Office as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke came. "Hey Haruto-chan"! You smile as Naruto came and grinned at you. "What are you two doing"? "Well I needed to go to the Hokage's so I could know where I live now". "Oh...w-what then where have you been living Haruto-san"? You blush a little as Sakura was waiting for a answer. "A-At Kakashi's..." "KAKASHI-SENSEI"! You giggle a little as Sakura and Naruto glare at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei your so sick"! "Yeah I mean Haruto is not that way you pervert"! "B-But we didn't do anything you two". "Like we'd believe you sensei"!

You laugh a little as you say "Hey everyone since we're all here why don't we all go to Hokage-sama's office. "Ok". You all start to go to the Hokage's office as you smile happily. As you all arrive there you knock on the Hokage's door. "Come in". You open the door and smile as you see the Hokage look up at you and smile. "Oh Haruto-san it's you well you've come to know where you will live right"? "Yes Hokage-sama..." "Ok your house is right next to the Chunin Exams Arena". "Ok Arigato Hokage-sama".

You bow politely to him as you then leave the room and wave to the others. "I'll see you all later ok". "Ok bye Haruto". You then start to make your way to the Chunin Exams Arena as you then slightly sense a presence near you. _I think someone is watching me..._ You then turn the other direction as the presence was moving away.

You find yourself somewhere in the forest as the village surroundings disappeared.

"W-Wait..." You still followed the presence as you then stopped to find yourself in a clearing as you could see nothing but tree as the shadows seemed to move. "I thought the presence stopped here"? You walk around the clearing as you couldn't sense no one around. _Must have been my imagination...no one's here but me. _You were about to then start heading back when a chill ran down your spine. _W-What is this...it feels like someone is breathing down my neck. _"So you must be Haruto Yamazaki correct"? "Huh"? You then turn to see two cold amber eyes staring at you as your body seems to go numb. _M-My body...it won't m-move._

You then watch as you very body seemed to move on it's own and want closer to the amber eyes as you tried to speak. "M...y...bo...dy..." Laughter starts to fill the air as a man with black long hair and pale skin with the amber eyes comes out of the darkness of the shadows. "For such a young one to try and resist me is very amusing".

Your eyes widened as the man comes closer to you as you try to move your body. "I told you...you can't resist me..." _N-No please...body __**move**_!

As the man was a few feet away you bit your lips hard as blood starts to flow down your chin. "So you still try...interesting" "N-No...get a...way y-you...fuck head". You then move away as you found control over your entire body. The man smirks as you then found yourself pushed against a tree roughly as the bark went deeply in your flesh. You bite your lip to stop yourself from crying in pain as the man hisses in your ear.

"Haruto...I grow tried of your struggling". You try to free yourself but couldn't as you strength was failing you. _P-Please... __**Please what Haruto? **__H-How are you...? __**Haruto...would you like to die? **__N-No...! __**Then become my slave and I'll let you live.**_

_N-No...I'd never become your slave you filth! _The man glares at you as he slaps your across your face. "You bitch...I'm not filth"! You glare deeply at the man as your eyes turn dark blue. "Your filth as you are nothing but a pig in my eyes"!

The man growls slightly as your hair was growing longer and turns blue.

"Now...release me"! Chakra surrounded you as white wings burst out of your back as armor surrounded you. The man then let's you go as you yell "Your going to die...Angel Warrior Jutsu"! You then transformed as you grabbed your sword by your side and draw it at him. "Your going to die by my hands". The man's eyes widened a little as he then started laughing. "Oh but the fun has only just begun Haruto..." "Huh"?

Snakes then started to surround you as they pinned you to the ground. "Let me go"! The man then kneels down to face you as he smirked. "Your kekkai genkai is simply wonderful my dear...I want it".

Your vision started to become blurry as the man then whispers "I have every bit of you Haruto Yamazaki". "I-I won't become your slave damnit". "Oh but you will...and soon I'll take your body and soul". "N-No please let me go..." "No". "Huh"? Darkness then surrounded you as the last thing you saw was the man smirking.

You soon awoke to find yourself in a dark room as you tried to move your arms but couldn't. "W-What the hell"? You then look to see that your wrists were chained as you could barely move. "Ahhh...your finally awake Haruto-chan". "W-Who"? You then look into the darkness to see Kabuto smiling. "K-Kabuto where am I"? "Your in the dungeon of course". "D-Dungeon"? "Yes...but you'll be able to get out soon after Orochimaru-sama comes". "That's the bastard's name"! Kabuto then glares at you as he yells "Do not speak ill of Orochimaru-sama"! You growl as your eyes turn dark blue.

"Fuck off Kabuto or I'll kill you". "Oh really"? Kabuto then smiles as he then grabs a kunai and presses it against your neck. "Well from where your standing I think I'd keep quiet Haruto-chan". You spat in his face as he glares more. "You a traitor Kabuto...I thought you were nice but now I see your nothing but an asshole". "Oh that hurt me Haruto-chan". "Fuck off"!

"Oh such bad language shouldn't come from such a pretty mouth Haruto-chan it's disappointing".You growl at him as you try to pull from the chains. "It's no use Haruto..." "Huh"? You then look to see the man again as he smirks at you. "Kabuto...leave us". "Yes Orochimaru-sama". Kabuto then leaves as you look away from Orochimaru. "Oh Haruto why aren't you looking at me"? "Because I don't want to see your disgusting face Orochimaru..." "Is that so..." Orochimaru then comes closer as he tilts your chin to where your eyes meet. _N-No...h-his eyes are...s-so damn sexy. Ahhhhh..what am I thinking? _Orochimaru then starts to chuckle as you look at him confused.

"Haruto...would you like to be freed"? You look at him to see if he was lying as he grins and whispers "I'll let you go...but I'll give you a little gift before you go". "Huh"? You then feel a chill run down your spine as Orochimaru starts to breath on your neck. You start to blush a little as you whisper "W-What are you doing Orochimaru"? "Huh"?

You then feel something wet and warm slither down your neck as you gasp.

"W-What are you"? You then start to realize that the thing slithering down your neck was his tongue. "O-Orochimaru...d-don't". Orochimaru then looks at you as you blush even more. "Haruto...I'll make you mine soon". "W-What..."? You're then surrounded by darkness as you say "O-Orochimaru...sama"?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You soon wake up as the sun's rays touch your face lightly. "Huh...w-what happened"?

As your eyes adjust to the sunlight you look around and find yourself in a bedroom. "T-This place..."? You then look out the window to see that your in the Leaf Village. "Oh...I'm in my bedroom...but I thought..."?

"Hey Haruto". You then look to see Kakashi waving at you out your window. "K-Kakashi-san"? "Hi...I came because the Hokage wants to see you". "Ok...I'll be right there". You then run down the stairs while closing your front door and lock it as you meet with Kakashi. "Wow that was fast Haruto". "Yeah...so what does Hokage-sama want"?

"You have visitors..." "Visitors"? "Yeah..." "Okay then". You and Kakashi head to the Hokage's as you enter his office. "Hokage-sama...do I have visitors"? "Yes you do Haruto..." "Huh"? You then turn to see a woman with sliver short hair with two long bangs and red crimson eyes as she was wearing a gray kimono with white flower patterns.

"F-Fuyuko Hatake"?! "Hey long time no see Haruto-chan". "Fuyuko"! You go and hug Fuyuko as she smiles at you and looks at Kakashi. "My aniki it's been a while". "F-Fuyuko what are you doing here"? Fuyuko laughs a little as she let's you go and kisses Kakashi's cheek. "Aniki you should be more happy to see me". "You know I hate when you call me that Fuyuko..." "But Kakashi-san you're my older brother".

You giggle as Fuyuko looks at you. "Haruto I wouldn't be laughing if I were you". "Huh why"? "Well you have one more visitor Haruto". "Who Hokage-sama"? "Hey Midori come in here already". You then look to see a woman with blonde hair tied in two small ponytails as the rest of her hair was behind her as she looks at you with her emerald green eyes.

"Midori Uzuki"? "She smiles at you all as she wiped some dirt off her black kimono.

"How have you been Haruto"? "I'm fine Midori..."

"Are you now"? "W-What's the suppose to mean Midori"? She grins as she then drags you and Fuyuko out of Hokage's office. "See ya all later". "W-Wait Midori".

Midori then drags you both to a other room as she then closes the door.

"Midori-chan why did you drag us in here"? Midori then lets you both go as she glances at you. "Haruto...I sense something around you..." "Huh...around me like what"?

Midori then glares at you as she grabs a kunai from her kimono sleeve and throws it as you duck. "H-Hey what was that for"? "Look closely Haruto..." "Huh"? You then turn to see the kunai pierced through the door as Naruto opens the door all the way.

"H-Hey why'd you try to kill me"? You laugh a little as Midori just sighed.

"Gomenasai...I thought you were someone spying..." "Oh it's alright hehehe..." You then look at Midori and Fuyuko as they smile. "Well I should go...Naruto-kun you should be more careful alright". "Okay.."

You then walk out the room as you leave to go home.

_What was Midori talking about earlier? I don't understand her sometimes...she could always sense when bad things would happen but..._

"Huh"? You then look to see that you arrived at your house as you open the door. "Hmmm...I thought I locked this"? As you enter your house you shut the door and try to turn on the light. "Huh...the lights won't work". You then try to look around the room as you sigh. "Damn...no good I can't see anything". "Hello Haruto..." "Huh"?

You then feel someone embrace you from behind as you gasp. "W-Who are..."?

"Oh Haruto...you should know who I am..." "O-Orochimaru-sama"? He then smirks as he hisses in your ear. "Yes that's right..." "W-Why are you here"? "I wanted to see my new little pet". "Y-Your pet"? "Yes..."

You then glares at him as you move away from him. "I am not your pet Orochimaru"! "Oh really...your not"? "W-What does that mean"? Orochimaru starts to walk towards you as you back away slowly. "N-No leave me alone..." He was only a few feet away from you as your back was against the wall.

"Why is my pet scared of me now...I won't bite...much". "P-Please Orochimaru...you shouldn't be here". "And why not"? "Someone will know that your h-here..."

Orochimaru chuckles a little as you blushes slightly. "O-Orochimaru-sama"? "So what if they do...I'll just kill those who try to interfere Haruto". "Please don't kill anyone..."

"And why shouldn't I"? "B-Because it's wrong". "Huh"? Orochimaru then tilts your chin as he makes you look at him.

"Haruto you seem to not understand me...I'll kill as many people as I please". You look away from him as he just grins. "Oh now come Haruto...you should be happy I won't kill you".

Your eyes widened as he then inches closer to you and his lips touches your lightly.

_H-He's kissing me...b-but why! _Orochimaru then presses his lips more against your as you tremble a little. _I-I don't know what to do...? _Orochimaru then moves away from you as he glares. "Haruto...you will be mine soon". "O-Orochimaru-sama"?

He then grins as a white snake with amber eyes wraps around your neck lightly. "H-How did you"? "Haruto...that snake will protect you from harms ways".

"W-Will he bite me"? "No...not you anyway". "B-But why give him to me"? " He is amused by you...but he will also be watching you as well". "Meaning what exactly"?

Everything he sees...I see Haruto my pet".

You blushes slightly as you glare at him. "Then I'm not taking any baths with him damn it".He just chuckles as he touches a piece of your hair. "That's fine for now but I'll see you soon Haruto..." He then disappears into the shadows as you sit on the floor.

"So this snake protects me huh"? The snake looks at you as you smile and pet his head. "Hmmmm...I think I'll call you Ecchan ok"? The snake flicks his tongue as you giggle.

"Hmmm...so Ecchan since I'll let you stay let's go training". Ecchan just hisses as he curls around your neck.

You then leave to go training when Midori and Fuyuko walk towards you. "Hey Haruto where have you been"? "I-I was taking a nap..." You laugh nervously as Midori and Fuyuko look at you weird. "Well we were going to go get dumplings with Anko-chan want to come"? "Ummm...I-I don't know". "Oh come on".

Midori and Fuyuko were about to grab your wrist as Ecchan then hisses at them. "Ahhhh"! You pet Ecchan lightly as he relaxes. "Ecchan please...they won't hurt you or me ok". "H-Haruto where did that snake come from"? You smile as you say "A friend gave him to me". Midori sighs as she shakes her head. "I swear Haruto...you and your love for snakes". "What...snakes are just so adorable". "Yeah whatever come on".

You, Midori, and Fuyuko go to the dumpling stand as you see Anko Mitarashi waiting outside the entrance. "Hey Anko-chan". She then looks at your direction and smiles. "Hey Midori, Fuyuko...you got Haruto to come to I see". "Yeah she came to have some fun now". "I see that's good". "Ummm..hi Anko-chan nice to see you again". "Same Haruto your looking-but Anko stopped as she saw Ecchan around your neck as she grinned. "This guy is very unique Haruto where'd you get him"? "A friend..." "I see..." Ecchan then looks at Anko as he narrows his eyes at her. _W-What is Ecchan doing? _"Huh"? "Arghh..."

You then look to see Anko hold her neck tightly as she groans. "W-Why now damn it"! "A-Anko-chan"! You watch as Midori and Fuyuko try to help Anko as you pet Ecchan.

_Orochimaru couldn't be...doing this right? _"A-Anko I think I should go..." You were about to walk away from them when Anko grabbed your wrist. "A-Anko"? "H-Haruto...y-you must leave or-she was cut short as she clutched her neck more as blood started to drip down her neck. "A-Anko"!

Ecchan then slithers down your neck as he slithers around Anko's and licks the blood away as she relaxes. _E-Ecchan...why did you?_ Anko sits down against the building as she sighs deeply. "Anko-chan are you alright"? "Yes...thanks to this little guy". Anko was about to pet Ecchan when he hisses and wrapped around your arm. "Ecchan..."?

Anko sighs a little as you smile. "Gomenasai Anko-chan..Ecchan is a little bit harsh to others". "Haruto..." You laugh a little as you decide to spend time with Anko and your friends.

At soon was getting dark as you waved at Anko and the others as you left to go home.

"Hey...Ecchan I know Orochimaru is probably listening so tell me that because of what he did to Anko-chan I won't speak to him for a while". Ecchan just flicks his tongue as she sigh.

_He was the one that probably did that to Anko-chan...but why? _**I did that to her because she deserved it Haruto... **_That doesn't matter...I heard she was your old student so why do that to her! _**Anko-chan was too weak! **_Maybe you were the weak one Orochimaru-sama..._

"Huh"? Ecchan then slithers down your neck as he slithers away from you as Orochimaru comes from the shadows and glares at you. "O-Orochimaru"?

He then pins you to a nearby tree as you gasp in pain. "W-What are you"? "Haruto...you will be punished severely if you ever say anything like that again"! "L-Let me go"!

Orochimaru narrows his eyes as you seem to fall in a trance. _M-My body feels so...numb _"How does it feel my pet..." He hisses in your ear as he then licks your neck. "D-Do..n't"

He smirks as he whispers "I'll give you the same mark I gave Anko-chan and soon Sasuke-kun..." "W-What do you mean"? "You'll see in a minute..." Orochimaru then rubs his fangs against your skin as you blush. "N-No...don't".

Orochimaru then sinks his fangs into the side of your neck as you gasp. "O-Orochimaru...sama" He sinks them in deeper as you scream in agony. "Ahhhhhh..."! He licks the blood away as a black seal appear where he bit you as darkness consumes you...

Please tell me if you all like it I had to rewrite this whole story because fucking Quizilla messed up my story and cut them on off in the middle...so gomenasai everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Haruto"!

_W-Who's calling me...that voice sounds familiar but who could it be?_

"Haruto wake up".

You then open your eyes as you stare at a white ceiling. "W-Where am I"? As your eyes adjust to the light of the room you look to see your in a hospital room. "What the hell am I doing here"!

"Haruto thank goodness your alright"! Midori hugs you tightly as Fuyuko smiles.

"M-Midori...I-I can't breathe..."

"Oh gomen Haruto-chan". Midori let's you go as you relaxs a little.

"Haruto what happened to you yesterday..."?

"What do you mean Midori"?

Fuyuko looks at you as she sighs. "Me and Midori found you laying against a tree covered in blood as you seems to not be yourself".

"What do you mean exactly Fuyuko"? You look at them confused as you waited for them to answer.

"Well...you were muttering to yourself and trembling slightly".

"W-What was I saying"?

"Well..." Fuyuko and Midori look at each other as they turn away.

"Hey Fuyuko...Midori tell me".

"Gomenasai Haruto...we can't because we don't know but the only word we could understand you saying was..."

"Was..."?

"You were saying...O-Orochimaru".

Your eyes widened as you blush a little and touch your neck to feel two fang marks.

"W-Well ummm...what that was...ummm I-I just..." You blush even more as you cover your face.

Fuyuko and Midori both smirk as they sit down next to you.

"Haruto you couldn't have meant Orochimaru...one of the legendary saninn right"?

"W-Well...maybe".

Midori sighs deeply as she smiles a little. "Haruto-chan...you know that he is a S-rank criminal right...so why"?

"I-I mean...h-he just said he liked my kekkai genkai and I-I..."

Fuyuko laughs as she says "W-Wait don't tell me you and Orochimaru...fucked each other"? Fuyuko laughs more as Midori shakes her head.

"Haruto how could you let that man trick you into doing that"?

"N-No you got it all wrong w-we never did anything you two". You blush more as you yell at them. "Get **out now"**!

"Fine...we're leaving". Fuyuko and Midori walk out the room as they shut the door.

As they left you lay back down on the bed.

_Damnit...Orochimaru just what the hell did you do to me? _You look out the window as the sun was starting to set as the sky turned different dark colors of purple, orange, and pink. "Orochimaru-sama..."

You start to fall asleep as the sky was pitch black with stars when you sensed someone was in your room. "W-Who's there"? You could hear nothing but silence but the crickets as your heart was beating fast.

_Why am I so scared...it's probably no one at all and just my imagination._

_**That's what you think my pet...**_

_O-Orochimaru-sama...w-what are you doing here get out!_

_**Oh is that anyway to talk to your master Haruto-chan...**_

Ba-bump Ba-bump Ba-bump

"Ahhhhhh". You then hold your neck on pain as it seemed to be on fire. "W-What's happening"! Orochimaru smirks as he then appear infront as you gasp slightly.

"O-Orochimaru...make it stop"!

Orochimaru just chuckles as you try to move away from him but fall out of the bed.

"Ouch...fuck that hurt". You then rub your back as you blush slightly.

* * *

Orochimaru-sama

You watch as Haruto falls out of the bed and yells in pain.

"Ouch...fuck that hurt". You smirk at her as she blushes slightly.

"Haruto come here".

"N-No..."

You glare at her as her backs away from you. "Come on now Haruto". You start to walk towards her as her back up against a wall and you smirk. "You can't escape me Haruto..."

"P-Please don't..."

You then pinned her as you whisper in her ear. "Please don't what Haruto"? You could feel her body react to you as you started to breathe on her neck.

"No..."

"Haruto it seems you want something from me...so tell me what you want". You lick her neck lightly as she moans a little.

"D-Don't..." Haruto tries to push against you as you lick the mark where you bit her as she gasps.

"O-Orochimaru...sama".

You then look at her as her eyes seems to be dazed with lust as she was breathing heavily.

"Haruto..." You were then about to kiss her when you sensed someone was coming.

_**Damnit...she was almost mine! **_

You then hide in the shadows as Haruto fell to her knees trembling a little.

* * *

Haruto

You fell to your knees as you started to tremble a little.

_W-Why did he s-stop...he almost..._

The door to your room was slowly opening as you tried to move but couldn't...

"O-Orochimaru..."

Your eyes then turn dark blue as your wings burst from your back as you were about to transform when Orochimaru holds you as you turn back and he pulls you in the darkness.

"O-Orochimaru"?

"Shhh...be quiet or they will find us".

A nurse came into the room as she closes the curtains in your room as she leaves without noticing you were gone.

"O-Orochimaru-sama...y-you have to go". Orochimaru sighs deeply as he holds you tighter and licks your ear.

"But your tempting me my pet..."

"N-No...please I-I need to rest..."

Orochimaru tilts your chin as he presses his lips against yours as you kiss him back.

Orochimaru stops as he whispers in your ear. "Fine..but I'll be back soon Haruto..."

He then let's you go as he grins at you and disappears. You just sigh deeply as you touch your lips. _I-I kisses him back...but why?_ You then go back to the bed as you decide to think about it later as you fall asleep...

I hoped you all liked it so far...also to let you all know...i might not be on for a while so Chapter 5 may take a while ok


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fuyuko....

_Why did Haruto have to yell at us like that? _You sigh deeply as you and Midori were walking down the hospital hall. "Hey Midori what do you think is Haruto's problem"?

Midori shrugs her shoulders as she looks off into space.

"I really wouldn't know Fuyuko...but we pissed her off good didn't we." Midori grins as you laugh a little.

"Midori you can still sense something wrong with her right"? You look at her as she looks at you and nods her head.

"Yes...if what she said was true...then what I sense is Orochimaru's presense around her." You look at her confused as she shakes her head. "Fuyuko you so clueless sometimes...I sense his chakra around her...almost as if it is inside her."

"Are you serious"?

"Yes..."

You and Midori start to leave the hospital when you see you brother and smirk.

_Maybe I'll mess with Onii-chan for a while. _You then sneak up behind him as you hug him tightly. "Hi Onii-chan"! "F-Fuyuko"? You grin at him as he sighs.

"Fuyuko what do you want"? Kakashi looks at you as you grin.

"Oh I wanted to say hi to my brother is all."

"Well then could you let me go now please"?

"Sure." You let go of Kakashi as you smile at him. "Hey Kakashi could you please do me a favor."

"Like what"? Kakashi looks at you weird as he sighs. "Ok then what is it"?

"Could you look out for Haruto for a while"?

"What do you mean by that Fuyuko"?

"Well...Midori senses something not right with her right now and we would like you to look out for her okay."

"Fine."

"Arigato Onii-chan." You hug him again as he looks at you.

"Fuyuko what did I say..."

"Oops gomenasai Onii-chan..." You let go of him as you and Midori head back to your apartments to get some rest.

Next Morning...

* * *

Haruto

You wake up and yawn a little while rubbing your eyes. _Oh man...I'm so sleep but I...feel a little dizzy. _You look around the hospital as you get up from the bed and look at yourself in the mirror**. "**Well at least no one can see the mark...but where's Ecchan"?

You look around as you don't see a sign of him. "Where did you go now Ecchan"?

You then start to feel something slither up your thigh as you gasp a little.

"E-Ecchan..." You pick up Ecchan as he flicks his tongue at you and you sigh.

"What am I going to do with you Ecchan..."

You then open the closet in your room to find your clothes as you put them on and close the door. _I have to go find Naruto and the others before it's to late._ As you were about the walk out the door the nurse you saw last night tried to stop you.

"Miss Yamazaki you must walk in your condition.." The nurse grabs your hand as you pull away.

"Let me go...I'm fine now so leave me alone."

"But I mustn't I have to look after you until your well."

You glare at her as you move away from her. "Well where the hell where you last night then when that bastard..." You stop as you just turn around and leave. "Stay out of my way or I'll kill you". The nurse's eyes widened as she starts to tremble and runs away.

You hold your head a little as it starts to throb. _Damnit...why did I act like that...she was just trying to help me._ You start to walk to the Training Fields as you were thinking of where Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke might have been.

"Hey Haruto..."

You then turn your head to see Kakashi smiling at you.

"Oh Kakashi-san it's you..." You stop walking as Kakashi came and smiled.

"Hey Haruto are you feeling better"?

"Yes I am exactly..." You smile at him and you think for a minute. _Since Kakashi is_

_Sasuke's_ _sensei then he should know where he is then_. "Ummm...Kakashi where is Sasuke and the others"?

"Oh they are training for the exams that are coming up soon in about a few days."

"Exams"? You look at him confused as he starts to explain to you.

"You know the Chunin Exams, where genin from different villages and lands compete to become chunin.

"Oh I see...but are they ready for that"?

"Yes I have faith in my team and I'm sure that they will pass."

"Oh I see...well where are they training at"?

"That's a secret." Kakashi just smiles and was about to walk off when you stop him.

"Kakashi please tell me...I want to train with them is all."

"Well you'll just have to wait."

"Your so mean Kakashi-san..." He just smirks as he walks off while reading his Icha Icha Paradise. You sigh as you start to walk home. _Well there's nothing else I can do right now so...I'll just wait until the exams then._

As you were walking back home you didn't realize that someone was watching you as he smirks and pushs up his glasses. "Haruto-chan...I wonder how you'll react when you learn about Orochimaru-sama's plans for you and Sasuke."

Kabuto walks off in the shadows as he grins. _This will be very interesting..._

You soon arrive home as you close your door and go upstairs and collapse on your bed closing your eyes. "I'll just sleep for a little bit." You soon fall asleep as darkness consumes you.

* * *

_Your Dream_...

You and your little sister were playing outside as you laugh a little.

"_Hey Oharu you'll never catch me." _You started to run away from her as she started chasing after you.

"_Hey Haruto come back." _You and Oharu were having fun until you both stopped as the villagers gathers around you home as Oharu hides behind you trembling. _"Haruto we should get mother and father..."_

"_Yeah your right."_ You and Oharu were about to run in your house when you both saw two bodies laying on the ground. _"M-Mother"? _

"_F-Father"? _A older looking woman came up to you and Oharu as she starts to speak.

"_Haruto...Oharu you both must die...your kekkai genkai is to dangerous to be in this world."_

"_What are you talking about...you people did this to mother and father"!_

"_We had no choice...so now we must kill you both to keep our land safe and fill of peace."_

The villagers then started to gather around you and Oharu as she grabs a kunai from your pocket.

"_Stay away"! _The villagers keep coming closer to you and Oharu as tears fall from your eyes as your sister Oharu starts to cry and sob.

"_Haruto what are we going to do..."_

"_I don't know..." _One of the villagers grabs your sister Oharu by the throat as she gasps and tries to break free. _"No let her go now damn it." _

"_H-Haruto-onee-chan..." _The villager starts to grip tightly on her neck as she gasps for air.

"_Stop it"! _

"_For the sake of the village you both must die..."_

You watched as the life in your little sister was fading slowly as tears stained your cheeks. _"Oharu...__**STOP IT**__"! _Your eyes started to grow dark blue as wings bursted from your back as the villagers eyes widened.

"_We are too late...hurry and kill her then finish her sister now"! _The villager let go of your sister as she choked while gasping for air.

"O_-Onee-chan"? _

You start to growl as you glared at the villagers as they all start to surround you holding weapons in their hands. _"You filthy bastards..." _You clutch the kunai in your hand as you stab one of the villagers in the stomach as he gasps and falls to the ground bleeding.

"_Grab her"! _As some of the villagers grab your arms and legs you yell as your chakra pierced through their bodies as they fall to the ground covered in blood as you lick your lips.

"_This will be fun." _Your wings surround you as you punched the ground as water crystals appeared and stabbed the rest of the villagers killing them instantly as blood started to soak the ground.

"O_-Onee-chan that's enough stop..."_

"_Never...not until I finish that filthy bitch"! _The woman starts to tremble in fear as your eyes narrowed showing bloodlust as you smirk.

"_Y-You killed them all...you monster"! _

You just grin as you lick the kunai and start to laugh._"Yes I'm a monster...but your much worse...so I'll send you to hell with the rest of those filthy bastards...you wench."_

"_You wouldn't...y-your just a child so how can you have such power"? _

"_Oh but this child will be your end as I'll rip your very heart from your body and watch you slowly die, begging for mercy."_

The woman tries to move away but you appear behind her as you pierce the kunai in her shoulder as she screams in agony. _"Ahhhhhhhhh..."_

"_Yes...scream more for me...I feel more alive when my prey shows such wonderful weakness."_

You the kneel down to the woman as you whisper in her ear. _"Why so scared...you should be grateful to be killed by such a child..."_

"_Y-Your nothing but a monster"! _You just grin as you grab the kunai and dig it deeper in her shoulder as she screams more while wincing in pain as you laugh.

"_Now...die"! _You then stab your hand in her throat as she slowly dies as the life was fading away._"That's for my mother and father you bitch..." _

You then look at Oharu as she eyes widened in fear as you start to walk towards her.

"_Oharu don't be afraid it's just me..your big sister."_

"_S-Stay away...your not Haruto." _

You try to walk more towards her but she moves away shaking.

"_Oharu.."_

"_P-Please just leave...your not my onee-chan"!_

"_O-Oharu..." _Tears start to fall from your eyes as your wings disappear as your eyes turned back to normal and you fall to the ground losing consciousness.

You later wake up as you didn't see your sister anywhere as the corpses laid to waste as crow started to pick at their flesh. "Oharu...I'm sorry my sister..."Soon you began moving as if fading while walk away from the village as it started to rain.

You then open your eyes slowly as you sigh deeply. "Oharu-chan..."

As you get up from your bed you yawn a little as you brush your hair and pull some of your ebony locks behind your ear. "Well...I better start training...tomorrow is the Chunin Exams."

Well you got to learn about Haruto's past...hmmmm I wonder what happened to her little sister Oharu...only I know I hoped you like it because in Chapter 6 the Chunin Exams begins!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

You started walking to the Training Area as people were getting ready for the exams.

You watched as children were playing chasing each other around playing ninja as you smiled lightly.

You loved how the wind was slowly blowing as you seemed to move with the wind as it passed by. As you saw the area your eyes looked to see Sasuke as he was throwing kunai at targets while watching. You smirked lightly as you got a idea as you ready to throw a shuriken at him while letting it fly with ease.

Sasuke turned as it nipped his shoulder as it torn some of his shirt while dodging it while you appeared behind him and smiled. "Well Sasuke that was pretty good."

He just glared at you as he looked at you while in a fighting stance. You arched an eyebrow as you watched in amused. You laughed lightly while getting in a stance as while. "Sasuke don't had back ok."

"Hn well you better be a good challenge unlike Naruto......."

You then appeared behind him as you kick him but he blocked it as he turned to kick you as you used a kunai to block him while tearing his other sleeve. Sasuke glared as he moved away from you while making hand signs as you watched to see what he was going to do.

To your surprise he appeared under you as he kicked you from behind as you gasped slightly. Sasuke grinned as you were in the air while making hand signs again.

"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Fire was coming as you as you quickly made hand sign. "Senai Jashuu!" Snakes start to come out of your sleeve as that bite Sasuke near the neck while pinning him to the ground was the fire vanished. _I am so thankful that Anko-chan taught me this._

Sasuke tried to struggle was the snakes bit into him more as he winced in pain. "Now Sasuke-kun if you keep struggling then they will kill you if it comes to that." Sasuke glared at you as he winced again.

"Then let me go." You smirked lightly as the snakes disappeared as you tried helping him up. But Sasuke smacks your hand away as he got up himself. "Oh come now Sasuke-kun you shouldn't be like that." Sasuke starts to walk away as he turned back at you. "What was that?" "Oh that's a secret Sasuke." Sasuke just smirked as he started to walk away. "Let's do this again ok Sasuke." You giggled lightly as he nodded to himself.

You stretched a little as you jumped to sit in a nearby tree as you watched the clouds go by. Without you realizing it the day was slowly turning to night as you looked at the sky. You were then about to head home when you heard a noise in the bushes as you glared while throwing a kunai. The noise stopped as you suggested it was a rabbit as the kunai then almost hit your head as strands of your hair fell.

You then looked to see Kabuto come out of the shadows as you smirked lightly. "Well Haruto-san I didn't think you would have heard me coming."

You glared as you jumped from the tree while leaning against it. "Cut the crap four-eyes what do you want?" Kabuto smiled lightly as he became speaking. "I'm just here to remind you that the exams are tomorrow and to not mess up Orochimaru-sama's plans."

You laughed lightly and grin a little. "Then why isn't he here to tell me?" Kabuto pushes his glasses up as he smirked. "Oh but he is Haruto you'll see him soon." You glare at him as you growled slightly. "Haruto-san you should really watch your temper now." "Bite me Kabuto." Kabuto grinned lightly as he laughed lightly. "Oh but that's not my job unfortunately, remember your Orochimaru's pet." Your eyes flashed blue as your patience was running thin.

"Just remember to be a good girl for him tomorrow Haruto-san." Kabuto said as he smirked lightly as he walks away disappearing into the darkness. "Bastard...." You sighed deeply as you started walking home as the mark on your neck was pulsating. You held your neck tightly as blood started dripping down as it hit the ground. _Orochimaru......

* * *

  
_

You watched in the shadows as Haruto started walking home as she held her neck. You knew why she was doing this as blood was dripping down her neck as you licked your lips lightly. Your amber eyes stayed on her as you knew she sensed your presence. You chuckled lightly at that thought as she continued walking as you noticed her breathing had changed. _**Soon little one....you will be mine.**_

You grinned as you kept watching her as the wind started to pick up as leaves were moving with the wind. You noticed as she stopped walking while slowing becoming one with the wind. Her ebony locks seemed to surround her as she started glowing a soft white. Her wings started to appear as her hair changed.

She looked so angelic as the moon was shining on her small form. You wanted to right then and there to hold her as you knew you couldn't, not now anyway. You then watched as she slowly started to change back as her blue eyes looked in your direction as they turned back to a dark brown as she softly whispered your name as she kept walking. "Orochimaru-sama...." You smirked lightly as you then left and looked back again.

* * *

_Next Day......._

You meet Naruto,Sakura, and Sasuke at the Academy. "Sasuke-kun!" You then hug him from behind as Sakura and Naruto gasped a little. Sasuke blushes lightly as he then glared at you.

"Get off me Haruto." You pouted lightly as then pressed against him a little while whispering in his ear. "Oh come on Sasuke don't be so cruel." Sasuke blushs a little more as you giggled.

You noticed that Sakura was glaring at you as you then looked to see that Naruto was pouting. "Haruto-chan why are you even here?" You looked back at Sakura as you let go of Sasuke while answering her. "That's a secret Sakura-chan."

The real reason why you were there was because Anko had asked you to help her with the second part of the exams, but you couldn't let Naruto and the others find out just yet. You then looked back at Naruto and smiled. "Hey Naruto-kun what's wrong?"

Naruto pouts more as he turned away from you as you giggled lightly before appearing next to him. "Were you jealous about what I did to Sasuke?" Naruto glares a little and looks down as he mutters something to himself. Your eyes softened as you hugged Naruto as his face turned red. "If Naruto just wanted a hug he should have just asked." Naruto blushes more as he then pushes you away from him as you grinned lightly as Sakura then hit him upside the head.

"Owww what the hell Sakura!" You giggled lightly as you all soon went into the Academy as you soon saw Kakashi and smiled. "Kakashi-sensei why are you here?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi smiled as he started to explain to them. "I'm here to ask if you three are ready for the exams." Sakura looked at him strange as she asked him. "What do you mean sensei?" "Well if one of you weren't ready for the exams then you all wouldn't have been able to take it."

"What!" They were all shocked as they looked at him. Kakashi grinned a little as he started to explain again. "You need a three man team in order to enter the exams and if one of you felt that you weren't ready for them, then you all couldn't have gone." They then understand as he then asked them this question. "Now are you ready for the exams?" They looked at each other as they then look at him. "Yes." they said. Kakashi smiles as he then looks at you. "So Haruto why are you going?"

You smiled a little before answering him. "That a secret Kakashi-san." You four walk inside as you look to see groups of chunin and genin in the room as you smirked lightly.

"Wow these are all people taking the exams?" asked Sakura. You look at her and smiled lightly. "Don't worry Sakura-chan but is it too many people?" Sakura looked back at you as she nodded her head.

Sasuke smirked as he just looked around. "Hn I can take them." You saw Naruto looking down as you smirked. "Naruto-kun you alright?" Naruto then smiles and yells. "Yeah this is awesome! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to beat every last one of you!" You giggle lightly as people were glaring at you all. Sakura growls and hit him on the head as she covers his mouth and starts to apologize. "Hehehe....sorry about that everyone my friend's just stupid is all, don't mind him." People glare more at you all as you turned to see the other genin coming.

"Well if it isn't Naruto and the others." You look to see a boy with brown eyes wearing a gray jacket as he had a dog with him. A boy with black hair while wearing a blue jacket that covered his mouth with black glasses, and a girl with dark blue hair while wearing a white jacket with white eyes as you realize she was of the Hyuuga clan.

"Yo Sakura-chan." You then turn to see a girl with bleach blonde hair and light blue eyes as she wore a purple outfit. A boy with a spiky ponytail and brown eyes leaning against the wall wearing a fishnet outfit with a green jacket, as a boy eating potato chips like there was no tomorrow. You giggled as Naruto and them started arguing a little as you soon introduced yourself to everyone. You were very happy to meet the other genin.

"You guys really are something." You then look to see Kabuto as he smiled. "Who are you?" asked Naruto. "My name's Kabuto Yakushi." Sakura smiled a little. "Well it's nice to meet you Kabuto." Kabuto smiled a little more as he then asked them. "So is this your first time taking the exams?"

Naruto looked at him as he nodded his head. "Yeah what about you?" Kabuto laughs a little as you lean against the wall. "This will be my fifth time actually." Naruto and the others look at him. "You failed that many times?" "Well not actually I'm just collecting information."

You look at him as you glared a little. "What kind of information exactly?" Kabuto smirked at you as he then pulls out cards as you saw that they were blank. Naruto looks at them as he growls a little. "What's the deal, they're blank." Kabuto laughs lightly as he smiled. "Only for now, with my chakra the information will appear." Kabuto then shows a card of information about Naruto as he smiles. "So anyone you want me to look up?"

You then notice Sasuke as he looked at him as he then asked him. "I need information on Gaara of the Desert and Rock Lee." Kabuto grins a little as he then gets the cards as he shows them to him. "Well this is interesting, Gaara has never been injuried before in battle, and his team members are Temari and Kankuro."

You listen as he then looks at Rock Lee. "And Rock Lee only has taijutsu and his team members are Tenten and Neji Hyuuga." You look at Hinata as she looked nervous. _So there's a other Hyuuga? _You then look at him as you ask him a question. "Kabuto-san what about the Sound...." Kabuto then looks at you as he gives you the card. "You don't have any information on them at all Kabuto..." Kabuto then sighs a little. "That's because their a mysterious." You then look to see some Sound ninja as they were about to attack Kabuto as you get infront of him and block the attack with a kunai. "H-Haruto?" You then look at Kabuto. "You alright?"

He look at you and nods his head. You smiled lightly before then smashing the ninja in the wall as you held on to his neck. People look at you as you glare at the ninja infront of you. "Now I hope you won't be foolish enough to try that again vermin." Your eyes flashed blue for a second as your temper was growing. You then glance at Kabuto as he smirked.

_That bastard planned this didn't he?_ Your grip on his neck tightens as you saw his face was covered in bandages as you smirks. "Now tell me why I shouldn't just brake your neck right here and now." He glared as you as you just grinned. You then looked to see his two team members as they glared at you. You couldn't help but then drop him as he started to cough.

Your eyes showed malice as you looked at the three. "So you're the Sound ninja then right?" They growled as you just smiled. "Nice meeting you three but try anything like that again and see what happens." You smirked as you then lean against the wall again as people looked at you as you growled. "You all have something to say?" Some looked away as you saw others about to say something when you throw a kunai in their direction.

You then looked at the Sound ninja again as the one covered up stood and asked you a question. "Who are you?" You smiled lightly. "Haruto Yamazaki." You looked to see their faces turn pale as you smirked. "Let's go." The Sound ninja then go back and wait for the exams as you grinned. _So even his pawns know when to not mess with what is his....interesting. _Naruto and the other genin looked at you as you then smiled while helping Kabuto.

"Haruto how did you do that?" asked Ino. You giggled and answered her. "Oh it was easy really that guy just didn't stand a chance." Naruto looks at you as you smiled. "Naruto-kun what's wrong?" "T-That was awesome." "Arigato Naruto-kun." You giggled lightly as the new instructor comes as you decided to leave to meet Anko for the next part of the exams.

You meet Anko as she smiles at you. "Haruto you made it." You and Anko were talking as she then looks to see that it's almost time for the next part of the exams.

You and Anko then appear as you grin a little. "Alright everyone for all who passed congrats!" Anko then grins a little. "We will be your new examiners for the next part of the Chunin Exams." You look to see Naruto and the others as you smiled. "Naruto you all made it that's good." Anko then looks at you and you straighten up. "Sorry....so you all will follow me and Anko-chan to the next area for the exams."

You all soon arrived at the Forest of Death as people were looking at it. Naruto looks at you and Anko as you smiled. "Haruto where is this place?" Anko grins and answers him. "This place is called Area 44 or otherwise known as The Forest of Death." Naruto gulps a little. "The Forest of Death?" You grinned lightly as you appeared next to him. "Oh are you scared Naruto-kun?" Naruto laughs a little as he smiles. "N-No...." _He is so scared...._

You giggles a little as you watch all the others ninja talking as others looked scared out their mind. You see Anko as she gets ready to start the next part. Sakura looks at it as she starts to shake a little. "This place really creeps me out." Anko smirks as she answers her. "You should be, it's called the Forest of Death and soon your gonna find out why."

Naruto snorted a little as he starts to make funny and mocks Anko as you grinned a little knowing what Anko would probably do. "Do your worst your not going to scare me away! I can handle anything!" Anko just smiles a little before speaking. "So, we got ourselves a tough guy." She then threw a kunai at Naruto as his eyes widened while appearing behind him. "So you think you can handle this? Your not afraid are you?" Blood starts to run down Naruto's cheek as Anko places her hands on it. "Guys like you leave their blood all over this place."

Anko then was about to wipe the blood away then you appear behind her and have a kunai at a woman's neck as her tongue had the kunai she threw wiped around her tongue. Naruto turned as his eyes widened more as you glare at his woman.

The grass ninja looks at you as you smiled lightly. "I was just returning her knife."

Anko looks at you both and smiles. "Why thank you grass ninja." You both look at each other as your eyes narrow. "You know you really shouldn't be standing this close to someone if you wish to die soon." You take the kunai from her tongue and smile.

The woman's tongue then goes back in her mouth as she smirks a little. "My pardon but the sight of blood and your blade slicing through my hair....I became a little excited is all." The woman smirked more as you looked at her. "I meant you no harm...." You then put the kunai away as the woman starts to walk away as Sakura moved out her way.

_That woman seems familiar...too familiar. _Anko then let's Naruto go as she then looks at you and smiles. "Ariagto Haruto." "Yeah....." Anko grins lightly as she whispers. "This year's going to be fun." You and Anko soon get the exams going as everyone enters in the forest. _I hope Naruto and the others will be alright....especially with that woman....._

You and Anko sit down and start to eat dumplings as you drink your tea. "So Anko-chan how have you been?" "I'm good Haruto-chan...." You smiled at her and eat more dumplings as you sighed enjoying this time. As night was almost falling you noticed Anbu soon came to tell Anko something as her eyes widened.

"Anko-chan what's wrong?" "N-Nothing I'll just be going I'll come back....." You looked at her as she then smiled a little before going with the Anbu. As she left your mark then started to pulsate. "W-What?" Your breathing then started to become hard as you held your neck in pain. _N-No h-he can't be here.....not now, b-but where? _

As You looked around you then looked at the Forest of Death as the pain became more intense. "T-There....h-he's in there." You then decide to go into the forest to find Orochimaru as you glared thinking about what he might be do. As you were getting close you then saw the woman you saw earlier talking to someone. As you looked closer you noticed it was Anko. "A-Anko-chan!" You then jump infront of her as the woman then looks at you and smiled.

"Well finally you come Haruto....I was starting to get impatience." You look at her weird as you glared. "What do you mean?" The woman smirks as you look closly at her face as half of it was burned as she slowly began to peel it off as your eyes widened. "N-No...n-not you......y-your not suppose to be here."

"Oh come now Haruto-chan I've missed you so much and this is what I get....besides that Anko-chan is being cruel as well." Orochimaru smirked as you start to tremble a little.

Anko then tries to get up as she then slaps you. "H-Haruto snap out of it....w-we have to leave now." "B-But....I-I can't..." "Why?" Orochimaru then appears behind you both as he grins. "Senei Jyashu " Snakes start to come out his sleeves as while rendering you both immobile.

Anko and you try to struggle from the snakes as they tighten around you both. "It's no use you two....your wasting your time." You glares as your eyes turned blue as your hair was changing as well. "Oh now I can't have you use that now." "Sealing Jutsu." Orochimaru then punches your stomach as you gasped slighty. Your eyes turn back to normal as your vision was getting blurry. "Y-You didn't..." "Oh but I did....but don't worry it's only going to be seal for a little while....." You glare while still trying to struggle.

"Haruto why must you be so difficult?" Orochimaru then caress your mark as you moaned slightly. "N-No....p-please l-let Anko-chan g-go." He grins slightly while whispering in your ear. "Why should I?" "P-Please.....I-I'll do anything..."

He smirks even more as he hissed slightly. "Anything?" You nodded your head as he then releases Anko as he then tightens his grasp around you. "Haruto-chan you will keep that promise....and as for you Anko-chan...."

Orochimaru then tilts Anko's head to the side as he whispered something to her as her eyes widened. He grins as he then looks back at you. "Now come Haruto...." The snakes then disappeared as you slowly stand. "Remember to tell the Hokage now Anko-chan....if you stop the exams there will be consequences." Orochimaru then grabs you around the waist as you blush deeply. _**Why are blushing Haruto-chan? **__S-Shut it....__** Oh your being very bad....I should punish you infront of Anko-chan. **__Y-You wouldn't! _Orochimaru smirked as he then presses his lips against yours as you gasp. _N-No stop not infront of Anko. _

Orochimaru smirked against your lips as the kiss deepened. Your eyes became cloudy as as you felt him flick his tongue at your lower lip as you opened your mouth. You rubbed your tongue against his as you moaned. _O-Orochimaru-sama........__**Good girl Haruto.**_ Without you realizing it you and Orochimaru soon disappeared.

You awoke as you felt warm breath against your neck as you turned to see Orochimaru sleeping soundly as you blushed. "H-Hentai!" You then slapped him as he then fell out of the bed as you looked away as your heart was beating. "Haruto...." Your eyes then glance to see his amber eyes as they were filled with rage. You shivered slightly as you moved away from him as he started to move towards you.

"S-Stay back....." You were about to slap him again until he grabbed your wrist as you gasped. Orochimaru then tilts your head back as you start to felt your neck pulsate again as you saw him about to bite into your neck again. But to your surprise he stopped.

His grip on your wrist loosens as he moved away from you. You watched as he then smirks lightly before saying these words. "Haruto-chan....have fun with the next part of the exams." He then starts to walk away as something held you back from following him. You didn't know what it was but something in the back of your mind as telling you to stay there.

You slowly get up as your legs seems to stop working. You slowly walked to the doorway as you saw that he was gone as you sighed deeply. Without you noticing Ecchan slowly slithers up your neck as you petted him.

You wanted to try and find Anko very quickly to see if she was alright as you started heading downstairs as you headed out the door. But as you were outside you then saw that Midori and Fuyuko were about to come. "Haruto?" You waved a little at them as Midori then runs up and hits you in your head.

"Ow what the fuck!" Midori and Fuyuko glare at you as you looked at them weird. "What's with the glares?" Fuyuko grabs your hand as Midori starts pushing you.

"H-Hey what are you two doing?" Fuyuko just shakes her head as Midori looks at you.

"Anko was worried about you.....you have to go to the Hokage's."

You all soon arrive at the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death as Anko looks at you before hugging you tightly. "A-Anko-chan?"

Anko looked at you as you saw that her express was filled with guilt and sadness. "Haruto I was worried he might have done something to you." You smiled lightly at her as you shook your head.

"No I'm fine Anko....Orochimaru didn't do anything really." Anko looks at you trying to see if your lying or not as you smiled.

"Well come the Hokage wants to speak with you, besides you and Hayate have to do the next part of the exams." Anko says as you sighed deeply well going to meet with the Hokage.

That's all for now.....

I hoped everyone likes it, Sorry I hadn't been writing so I made it up by writing a lot ^^

Chapter 7 will be about the how you learn that Sasuke now has a curse mark as well as you, and you'll meet a certain someone again.

~ Sin-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anko escorts you to the main room as you were to answers his questions about Orochimaru-sama's goals and reasons for being there as best as you could as Anko would help with what she knew before she blacked out from what you thought happened to her. Opening the door you sit down and await for the Hokage to arrive, looking around you sat nervously at all the questions he might ask you as something was trying to hold you back inside. You didn't know what it was as your heart began to beat at a pace that was telling you to calm down or the worse could happen to you at any moment.

Walking inside the room was the Hokage and several ANBU as they guarded the door while standing beside him as he looked at you with his eyes showing remorse and compassion. "Now Haruto for the sake of the village, you must tell me what was Orochimaru's reasons for being here." You trembled lightly while breathing deeply as the events of what happened flashed through your mind, shaking your head at him your eyes showed a sadness as you looked at Anko.

"He didn't really say anything to me, but he said something to Anko-san which I know nothing about but all I know is that he said not to stop the Chunin Exams or there would be consequences." Glancing over to her you saw that her facial expression grimaced, you were curious as to know what he had told her as she soon became to speak. "Hokage-sama, we don't know what he's planning but I do know that he was after someone." You clench your fists tightly as you thought she would tell what Orochimaru did to you as your eyes looked down, but as she spoke your eyes widened. "He was after Sasuke Uchiha, he apparently wants his bloodline as he has cursed him with this."

Anko pulls down the collar of her shirt as you all look to see her curse mark, you places your hand upon the curse mark that is at your neck as you could feel it throbbing lightly. You knew he wasn't that far from the village as you could probably guess that he would be here to keep a eye on Sasuke-kun for a while. "This is not good, we should stop the exams for the children's sake, but seeing as he warned us not we must continue for now." You could hear gasps and shock as it filled the room to what as the Hokage had just said.

"Hokage-sama I don't think that is wise, we should stop the exams for now and wait for the village's sake." said Anko. He looked at her as he shook his head in disapproval, looking around he slowly stood as he began to leave the room. "As you said Anko, if we were to stop the exams Orochimaru would end up causing far more damaged then that which is already done." Anko was then about to say something when she stopped herself and clenched her fist, you saw the pain that this was causing her as the ANBU soon left leaving you and Anko in the room.

A silence filled the room between you both as you looked at her with concern, slowly walking in front of you Anko looks at you as you smiled lightly. She then glares deeply as her hand makes contact with your face as she slaps you. Feeling the burn spread to your cheek your eyes widened as tears fell from her eyes, she then falls to her knees as she hugs you tightly. "A-Anko-chan?" She hugs you tighter as you could see that she was upset deeply about what had happened, she looks at you as you wipe her tears away. "Anko-chan it's alright, there's nothing we can do about him."

Shaking her head as you spoke she cries more as she burys her head into your shoulder as you pat her back, "H-Haruto…..that man is nothing but trouble, you're a fool letting him take advantage of you like that." You nodded your head as you try to soothe Anko's pain for the time being. As she calmed down you were suppose to report to the exams as the next part of the exams were to begin soon.

Meeting up with Hayate he smiles lightly as you arrived, handing you the documents of things you would need you both appear in front of the genin from all over other villages as you saw that there was quite a few people still in the exams. "Hello everyone, it's nice to see you all again." You smile as you see Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke with the other genin as Hayate became to explain to them how the next part of the exams would be decided through the children fighting off against one another to see who would advance to the next rounds which would take place in 2 months.

"Now everyone is to report with their sensei as the first match will be decided in a moment." said Hayate, as everyone became to head with their sensei to either sides of the area. Hayate would be watching the match and announcing the winners of the fight for each match. As you would help the medical ninjas on the children's injuries and condition. As the exams began Sasuke was the first one to fight against someone who remind you of Kabuto as he was dressed almost the same way but his glasses were black as his face was almost complete covered. As the fighting went on your eyes looked around as you saw Naruto and Sakura getting worried as Sasuke didn't seem to be winning the fight, glancing around at everyone your eyes stopped as you noticed those Sound ninja again. They seemed to be enjoying the fight as you then looked to see their sensei, he had light tanned skin as his eyes were a dark brown that seemed to show interest in this match as his hair was jet black that was tied in a high ponytail. _That guy seems very familiar….._

Sakura and Naruto gasped as you looked to see Sasuke up in the air seeing that the guy was going for a finishing blow, your eyes widened as you saw the curse mark spreading on his body. _This isn't good…..if he loses control he could kill everyone in here. _You were about to jump off the balcony as your mark started to throb, clenching your fist you gasped slightly as your eyes looked at the Sound ninjas sensei again. His eyes looked at you as they held anger and malice, he grinned at you as he licked his lips with a extended tongue. _O-Orochimaru-sama? W-Why is he here knowing he could get caught. _

You turn your head to see Sasuke flip around as he punches the guy and then smash him to the ground as he kicks his stomach knocking him unconscious.

"The winner is Sasuke Uchiha." Hayate announced the winner as the medical ninja take the unconscious boy away. You were about to follow them when you noticed that the Sound jonin was gone. A soft shiver ran up and down your spine as you walked out the room but stopped as Naruto looked at you with concern filling his sapphire blue eyes, you couldn't help but smile at the boy as you gestured that you'd be back soon. Leaving the room you then closed your eyes to try and pick up a bit of Kakashi's or Sasuke's charka. You could feel a faint sense of Sasuke's charka as you began to follow it.

Surrounded by nothing but darkness as water was dripping from the ceiling with corridors spread everywhere as the only thing lighting the way was the small candles burning in the damp air as the atmosphere seemed as cold as ice itself. Blinking her eyes in the dimly lit hall of the corridors you tried to make out shapes or sounds that could tell you that someone was there, anyone. But you heard nothing as the only sound through those halls were the echoing of your feet against the ground.

Hope was fading from your being as you thought that Sasuke and Kakashi could have been gone by now but slowing your brown eyes glanced to see more candles gathering closer as the muffle of voices filled your ears. Hiding behind one of the pillars that supported the roof above you was the only thing you could do as you looked to see Sasuke was shirt-less and unconscious laying on the ground as Kakashi stood over top of him as he bend down and was about to pick him up until something stopped him. A sinister air began to form as you then saw a figure coming from the dark.

Quickly the pain in your neck began to start as you clutched the wall of the pillar as you held onto it to support your body, why….why did he have to come out of all the things to have happen in her life. Standing a mere six feet away was the man that had cursed her life and caused misfortunate. _Orochimaru-sama…..why is he here right in front of Kakashi-san none the less?_ This didn't make any sense as your attention from your thoughts was interrupted as Orochimaru began to speak as his voice reached your ears you couldn't help but gasp slightly as it was filled with desire and anger all at once. "Kakashi-kun….I didn't expect to see you here of all places and with_ my Sasuke-kun_". Your hands tightened against the wall as he uttered the name of the boy you were just beginning to know as your eyes saddened deeply, glancing at Sasuke you were to look away until something caught your notice. Below the collarbone of his neck was a curse mark seal just the same as yours and Anko-chan's. Gently feeling the skin where the mark was placed your fingertips could feel the throbbing of your veins and blood from the mark. Parting your lips a sigh escaped from your mouth as they turned their heads in your direction. Closing your mouth and hiding you stood quiet as nothing was said, figuring that they thought it was nothing you sighed deeply only to feel strong arms wrap around your waist as they covered your mouth. Trying to scream was pointless as they only came out muffled against the hands of the stranger holding you now.

Turning your head as brown orbs looked into amber golden eyes you grew to know. A smirk spread across his lips with malice glowing in his eyes knowing that you were there from the very beginning as he pulled you out of the shadows with him holding the wrists of your hands in an unbreakable hold, your eyes widened in fear as they looked to see Kakashi staring at Orochimaru but then glancing in your direction. "Well not only do I find _my Sasuke-kun_…..but _Haruto-chan_…." Trying to pull away from his grip was foolish but with Kakashi staring at you like that it sent guilt in the pit of your stomach, struggling against him was all you could do as you glared into his amber eyes. But this only made him chuckle as he whispered in your ear something that made you stop die in your tracks._ "Haruto-chan try escaping and I'll show Kakashi-kun how you really are…."_ Turning her head she looked into his eyes to see if what he said was a bluf only there was no hint of deception in his eyes, you stopped and stilled your actions.

* * *

Orochimaru

He couldn't believe what had happened, she had actually stopped disobeying him and was listening this brought joy to him as a grin spread across his face. But there were other manners to attain to as of now with Sasuke unconscious and the curse mark sealed it only made a hindrance to his plans for now, that could be fixed soon. His eyes searched the room as they fell upon Kakashi as his expression was quite amusing indeed. Seeing how Haruto was in his grasps as of Sasuke this couldn't be let go, he would have to leave for now seeing as other things need to be taken care of.

Looking again at Sasuke his eyes lingered to watch as Haruto was shaking lightly in his arms, this for some odd reason saddened him as he glanced to see her lovely face with images of her pouty soft pink lips filled his head he wanted to taste the sweet nectar as she would part her lips for him to snake his tongue against hers only it was not the time for that, doing so would make Kakashi ruin even more of his plans. However a thought crossed his mind as he then leaned down and tilted her head as he was going to show Kakashi that Haruto belonged to no one but him, no one could touch the soft lips that felt like silk and tasted of honey but him as his lips were mere inches from hers with her breath filled his nostrils it was driving him mad.

* * *

Haruto

Why? Why was he doing this, trying to kiss you at a time like this as his amber golden honey orbs looked into your brown ones they were intoxicating as his breath was making your head spin. Only then did you feel his grip loosen against your wrists did this stop you, taking this chance you slipped through his grasp and threw senbou needles as a few cut his cheeks. This made him stop as he looked at you and then felt his cheek with the blood coating his fingertips, soon appearing near Sasuke you hugged him tightly to you as your eyes looked upon Orochimaru once again.

His eyes were widened but then narrowed deeply as he growled, only this stopped him as Kakashi took this chance and Chidori formed into his palm with the sound of electricity filled the corridors. He was beginning to charge as him with full speed as it seemed like a blur to you. Only Orochimaru smirked and then vanished as the Chidori made only contact with the open air in front of him. "Hehehe poor Kakashi I'll just cut this short for now but remember I'll be back to take what's mine soon…..and _Haruto-chan…."_ AS his voice spoke your name pain consumed your entire body as you let go of Sasuke and fall to the ground clutching your neck with the nails digging into the tender flesh of your collarbone. _"Ahhhhhhhhhh……"_ Screams escaped your lips as wave after wave pierced through your body and mind, it was driving your mad as a cage inside your being was forced open without your control._ "No….no…NOOOOOOOOO!" _The brown orbs that you were born with turned a dark blue as chakra swirled around your being, this pain wouldn't stop nothing could have felt so painfully but this was only the beginning of what was to come.

Your wings burst from your back as blood stained the pure white feather as if they were torn and broken, your chakra turned a crimson color as did your eyes with blood flowing from your back as the wings continued to spread out in the open air with your screams echoing around the walls._ "O-Onegai……Orochimaru-sama!" _Kakashi ran to your aid as the chakra surrounding you forced him back, looking at him from the corner of your eye you saw that there was no fear in his eyes but shock. No one had seen this form except for Orochimaru and the villagers as well as Oharu only this was the normal form…..this was something that had never happened before. Was Orochimaru causing this? No he's not that strong enough to effect a kekkai genkai. But why this pain was from him she was for sure, as the curse mark continued to throb against your skin with your nails breaking the skin of your collarbone.

_Foolish girl…..you are still to weak to notice me aren't you? _This voice? This wasn't someone you knew but the voice was speaking clearly to you as if they were right there only they were not. Who was this speaking to you it didn't make sense, the pain was still inside your body was it was increasing as if becoming stronger but the minute, this needed to stop. You wanted it to stop but you didn't know what to do at all, tears simmer your cheeks as this wouldn't stop your wings seemed to surround your being to contain the chakra from pouring out of your body. _You baka…..must I teach you everything?_ Your wings spread back out from your body as the pain seemed to become duller and duller, the voice utter words in a language you didn't know as it spoke from your lips the chakra was subsiding and being suppressed. Your eyes turned back to a duller brown as your wings fading away with the feathers stained in blood fell around your numb being, turning your head your eyes looked to see Kakashi as your hand reached out to him only to fall against the ground as your entire body became numb. _Tsk…..still can't do anything on your own baka Haruto-chan….._

"W-Who are….you?" As you spoke these words a being with long ivory locks appeared before you, she was taller then you as her skin was pale was snow itself only her eyes made a gasp escape your parted lips as your stared into light purple eyes that almost made her look blind only she wasn't. She was wearing a long flowing kimono with plum blossoms covering the sleeves and back as it was a faded pink with a light purple obi, she looked fragile but that wasn't how she truly appeared her cheekbones were high as her lips were a rosy pink and full. She was a version of a angel structures with god-like features as her lashes were fully black and made her beautiful seem unearthy as a blush covered your blush. You were almost jealous of the woman standing before you but she seemed familiar was her eyes looked upon your as a scorn formed on her lips._ "Haruto-chan look at you, why are you still so weak….really like that snake of a man control you like that sickens me that I pity our clan." _"W-What are-?" "You'll know that soon enough in do time but for now…..sleep child." Your vision was blurry as darkness consumed you, before Kakashi came to your aid and yelled your name as everything faded.

* * *

Orochimaru

What he saw was something to behold as the curse mark had cause her so much pain to were it forced her to transform and use her kekkai genkai only this was different, her chakra had turned a crimson as her eyes with her beautiful ivory wings stained in her own blood, it was a sight to behold indeed. Shock and amusement filled him as his little Haruto was something else indeed, but what he didn't know because just as the pain was increase for his own pleasure she seemed to turn back to normal in a matter of minutes and fall unconscious with her bloody feathers scattered everywhere around her. This only made her more lovely as her lips parted she seemed to be talking to someone but to whom he didn't know. The only thing that he did know was that his little vixen would be thoroughly punished for cutting him that way, all he wanted to do was feel her soft pouty lips against his own and taste the sweet nectar that was inside her mouth and play with that small slick tongue of hers an rub it against his own soon the taste would melt inside his mouth and have her very essence inside him again but it was not to be for she had escaped his grasp and cut his face so he only thought it justice to punish her with the pain but he would find another way and wait, as what had happened interested him even more then before. As he disappeared into the darkness his fingers traced the bloody feather that had fallen from her wings as he soon let it go with the wind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun slowly began to rise over the Leaf Village as its warm glow shined down upon the once darkened streets of the peaceful village. Haruto tossed and turned often against the sheets of her bed with the sun interrupting her once dreamless sleep. With her eyes opening her body jolted out of bed as memories of last night flashed through her mind. The intense pain of the curse mark that Orochimaru had caused as well as it being so unbearable she had transformed with blood flowing out of her back, yet as the pain was making her lose her own consciousness against the very monster itself a voice had called out to her.

It had spoken through her being, saying the words that were not her own but of other person consuming her soul deep within uttering the phrase over and over. _"You are weak, foolish girl." _Those words had haunted her mind into her very dreams wondering who had said it. However no one had come to her mind when thinking about the sound and tone of the voice that had spoken the simple words of an insult making her heart throb painfully because of it.

Stretching out of bed her arms tingled with a slight numbness leaving her entire body with the tired aches and pains gone with it. Her eyes looked around the room of her house as she couldn't remember how she was able to come back here after what had happened. Had Orochimaru brought her back here at her home healed and memories a little foggy or someone else?

She wasn't so sure at the moment, but all that mattered was the fact that she was home and unharmed from last night's events with him. It has seemed that the more she was around him, the more likely her memories were at times becoming hazy and harder to remember with the days passing by. Haruto didn't want to think about it more than she had to with the day just barely beginning. Running her slender fingers through her ebony locks of tangled hair she cursed under her breath with her deciding to take a quick shower and wash her hair.

Slowly walking to the other room as she began to open the bathroom door she stopped dead in her tracks to see steam pouring out from under the door. A shiver appeared down her back with her senses becoming full alert only after finally noticing a intruder inside her home. _"Damnit why now do I sense someone when I should have earlier...FUCK!" _

* * *

Orochimaru

The warm water felt wonderful against the sore muscles of his body with it caressing every inch from head to toe of his well toned body. Orochimaru sighed with wanting to feel this way every single day if he possibly could yet he knew it would not last. He knew the dangers of being here in broad daylight at the Leaf yet he couldn't leave his little vixen all alone knowing that other men would probably make a move on her. A deep growl passed his lips at the very thought that a other man would foolishly take something that was clearly his to begin with. The man had to be either be a idiot wanting a slow painful death or a big pervert like Jirayia himself.

He began to chuckle at the thought with him taking pleasure in killing a man foolish enough and the balls as he'd make Haruto watch the very man die before her eyes to teach her lesson that she would be his and only his. "Hn, such a foolish girl my little Haruto-chan." Water had dripped from his long jet black hair with his amber eyes staring at the ceiling until they turned to the door with the door knob opening making his lips spread into a smirk. The door was pulled open with the air from outside blowing against his wet exposed skin causing his body to shiver with goose bumps.

His amber eyes looked to see Haruto at the doorway with her eyes squinting from the steam of the water to see exactly who it was that had been inside her bathroom. "Now Haruto-chan didn't you ever learn its polite to knock when someone is in the bathroom?" He hissed at her as her body had become tense from his very words, his hands pulling back the curtain with his entire body exposed to her eyes.

* * *

Haruto

A blush spread across her cheeks as she dared not look down to see his member and wet body right infront of her eyes. "AHHHHHH! O-Orochimaru-sama!" She turned away as she began to run out into the hallway until Orochimaru had grabbed her wrist pulling her against him, her eyes wandered down to see that he had thankfully put on towel. "I didn't say you could leave Haruto."

He whispered into her ear as his tongue licked the shell of her ear lightly, she gasped lightly with her body becoming stiff. "L-Let go of me!" Haruto begged as she pulled away from him with her backing away into her room only for him to walk toward her more and more as she had tripped back against her bed. A gasp escaped her lips as her head was pressed farther into the sheets of the bed with her hair spread across her face with her dark brown eyes looking into the amber eyes of the snake.

Having her legs apart from her body letting him snake his way up in between them with his knees against the bed, his hair falling down hiding the outside world from her view. Only his pale skin and bright amber eyes was the only thing she could focus on at the moment with her panting against him, the way the water dripped from his bare torso and linger down to the towel that covered his lower body from her eyes making her hunger to see burn more and more.

Reaching to touch his warm yet cold skin in the palm of her small hands with her fingers tracing lines and patterns onto his cheeks going down to rub his lips until Haruto leaned closer and closer being more pulled into the snake's trap.

* * *

Orochimaru

His eyes watched as fear consumed the expression on her face with him backing her into the bed, he chuckled and smirked looking at Haruto falling onto the bed as well as his trap. There the expression on his face left him having his eyes watch the scene play before him. Haruto's hair spread across her delicate face giving her the appearance of a goddess descending from heaven onto him, trapping his amber eyes into her dark brown ones.

She was trying to seduce him as far as he could see with his own eyes from the fact that her legs were apart pulling him closer to her body letting his knees come against the bed. The jet black locks of his falling into place shielding her face within his sights locking their eyes becoming one. The way from her skin was getting flush from the heat of their bodies so close together along the water dripped down onto little drops of her clothing.

He wanted to rip the irritating fabric from her flesh drowning his very being into her body with his own melting together as if they were born such. His eyes lingered to her wrinkled shorts with them barely covering her lower body from his eyes as her moving had inched them farther down the large hips that held his prize.

Suddenly his focus stopped feeling her fingers trace lines and patterns onto his wet skin getting closer to his warm lips making him art them for her fingers to expose his mouth. However Haruto leaned closer and closer inching her lips next to his having her breath warm his cheeks just as her lips were close to his. Orochimaru couldn't take it any longer crashing his lips onto her delicate small and pouty lips that craved to be bit against his fangs through her his tongue would clash into hers causing her to moan battling with him.

* * *

Haruto

Haruto's mind started to get foggy again with Orochimaru's tongue rubbing against hers making her moan in anxiety desiring more from him just as she gasped feeling the curse mark burn and throb within her flesh. They parted away from one another to catch their breath as they were both panting from the shock and passion they were expressing together, because of each other. Haruto closed her legs feeling herself get aroused from the images of Orochimaru's tongue exploring her body and licking places a normal tongue couldn't possible do. Heat began to rise in every inch of her body, inside something was stirring deep within her. She couldn't explain the sudden warmth inside her forming all around.

Yet she knew this was wrong for him to be in Konohagakure and in broad daylight for that matter. Something was wrong and this wasn't the time to fall for his charm or his tricks. Regret filled her as her hands moved to his chest as with all the strength she could muster in herself. Orochimaru was taken by surprise when he felt himself being pushed away from Haruto as he fall onto the floor in an instant with Haruto dashing off the bed.

"H-Haruto? W-Why did you do-" but he was cut short as she looked at him with sadness in her eyes as she ran from him as tears were dropped after her.

"Don't follow me!" Haruto yelled as she dashed out to the hall with her running for the front door as she slide it open and into the street she disappears getting lost in the crowd of nearby villagers. She wouldn't dare turn her head back to see his eyes, his amber like snake eyes that melt her flesh to the bone from just one glance. She ducked low into the crowd as she wasn't paying attention. Her face came in contact into someone else's as she stumbled onto that person.

"Ahhh!" She screams as she and the person hit the ground as she was on top of someone. Her eyes looked to see it was Naruto .who she had bumped into as he was rubbing his head as his eyes looked up making them wide in shock.

"Oh my gosh! Haruto-san I'm really sorry about that! I wasn't paying attention." Haruto couldn't help but laugh as she giggled at the way Naruto was always so goofy and cute at times.

"Its alright Naruto-kun really, but what are you thinking about it your not paying attention to where your going?" She asked as she helped him up from the ground and dusted him off.

Naruto blushed lightly as he rubbed the back of his head grinning with him thinking. "Well I was looking for a man with long white hair and he's tall with a giant scroll on his back! And he's a dirty old pervert!" Naruto yelled as he was pouting with his arms across his chest.

Haruto didn't know who he was talking about but from his description it was as if she knew that man all to well. "Well why don't I help you look for him Naruto?" She smiled lightly as she patted his head.

Naruto looked at her and sighed deeply as he turned his head. "That won't do any good because he said he wouldn't help me train for the Chunin Exams until I brought him back a pretty lady and I tried to ask other girls but they always hit me!"

Haruto thought for a moment as she was thinking of a way to help him when she gasped. "I got it! Why not take me to him and then he'll be able to train you right?" Naruto looked at her as his eyes sparkled with his ocean blue eyes shining more from the glare of the sun.

"You'd really do that for me? Really Haruto! Oh thank you thank you! Comeon we have to hurry before he changes his mind." Naruto grabbed her hand as he pulled her along with him as they ran past other villagers. Soon they both reached a dumpling shop as they went inside and Naruto looked around. "I was sure the last place I saw him was here but then I was asking around if women ever saw him and knew who he was." Naruto looked more around as he couldn't find him.

"Awww Damnit! He's not here anymore! Where could he have gone!" Naruto pulled her along back outside as he squinted his eyes looking around till he pointed. "There he is!" Naruto ran with her beside him as they reached him. "Hey Pervy Sage!"

"How many times to I have to tell you child don't call me tha-" The man stopped as he looked to see you beside Naruto as he was grinning wide. The man had long white hair tied in a ponytail as he was wearing a red kimono vest with a fishnet shirt behind his green layer of another kimono while wearing high heels sandals along his back were two giant scrolls. "K-Kid who is this lovely lady?"

Haruto blushed lightly as she looked to see his eyes were a charcoal black and his tanned skin. "H-Hello I-I'm Haruto Yamazaki and its nice to meet you."

The man began to drool uncontrollably as she giggled as Naruto whispered something in her ear as she grinned. Naruto looked at him and smiled. "Pervy Sage if that doesn't make you happy then watch this." Naruto winked at Haruto as he showed her the hand signs as that both do them and shout. "Sexy no Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke surround them both as it cleared some making the man have a nose bleed.

Naruto and Haruto were both naked but Naruto was a teenage girl with long blonde hair with Haruto's hair longer as they grinned and blow the man a kiss as he screamed. "L-L-Lovely! A perfect ten!" He said as he examined them both as they blushed deeply. "I-If you keep staring like that we're gonna blush more." They said together as they covered themselves away from his eyes as he drooled more and more.

"K-Kid what is this jutsu? I-I really really like it!" Naruto smiled with his eyes shining. "S-So you'll help me with my train then?" The man smiled and blushed as he played with his fingers.

"O-Only if you promise to stay like that the whole time with Haruto-chan?" The man said as they both pouted and cancelled the jutsu.

"You dirty old man! I knew you were a small pervert!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at him. Haruto glared at the man in front of her as she was starting not to like him more and more.

He began to laugh as he smiled. "Im not a small pervert...I'm a big one!" He chuckled as Naruto glared more at him. The man turned to her as he bowed lightly and smiled. "Im sorry I didn't introduce myself to since a beauty as yourself Haruto-chan, my name is Jiraiya and I'm one of the Legendary Sannin!" He chuckled again as this made her stiff. Did what this man say was true? He was another Legendary Sannin like Orochimaru? He was Jiraiya the legendary toad sage! Just like Orochimaru?

Haruto smiled lightly as she looked at him feeling that this meeting was a bad start to something much bigger and worse for her anyway.


End file.
